


Prisoner's of Fate

by stylinsonokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, Storan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonokay/pseuds/stylinsonokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, infamous heir to the Horan Gang. His father is one of the most well known men in the city. </p><p>Harry Styles, infamous heir to the Styles Gang. His father is also one of the most well known men in the city. </p><p>What happens when the two are paired together in school and their inner most feelings are told? Will things work in their favour or will this just be another tragic love story?</p><p>***<br/>It's kind of like a Romeo and Juliet spin-off with a completely different ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Niall P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping at me angrily. Ugh, 6am on a Monday morning on the first day of the 3 term of school. I knew today was not going to be fun. I lay on my back for a while, contemplating whether it would be worth it to skip but I decided it would be worse to have to catch up on all the work so I may as well go. I hauled myself out of bed and stumbled into my wardrobe. I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked past my brother’s bedroom and I could hear the heavy screamo music coming from underneath the door, I shook my head and carried on into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and cringed. I had dark bags under my eyes and my hair was sticking up in all directions. I decided I couldn’t be bothered making my appearance presentable and wasting my time, so I splashed my face with water and chucked on a snapback to cover my bed hair. I checked my reflection one more time and sighed, I hated how I looked but it was going to have to do.

I went back to my room and grabbed my school bag and then headed downstairs. I really didn’t want to deal with all my family’s drama this morning so I left the house without a word to anyone and headed to the café across the road for breakfast. After I’d eaten, I walked out onto the street and started to walk to school, putting my music in my ears and turning the volume up to full.

I was walking along, almost at school when I felt someone’s arms wrap around my neck, I instantly started to panic and tried to push the arms away. As the arms loosened their hold on me, the person pulled my earphones out of my ears.

“Fuck off!” I snapped as I turned around to see best friend Liam standing behind me putting his arms up in surrender and laughing hysterically.

“Whoa, calm down mate… I didn’t meant to scare you, it was just meant to be a laugh.” He started to laugh again, mocking my outburst. Liam was my best friend, he was the only person I could really call a friend at all, but I really didn’t feel like dealing with his over-happy mood right now. I just wanted to get the day over and done with.

He followed after me as I walked away from him, heading through the school gates, into the morbid courtyard.

It was the typical public school courtyard, with the very stereotypical groups in the designated areas. In one corner were the nerdy kids, all sitting with books and computers, comparing notes, studying and finishing homework. Next to them, towards the middle of the courtyard were the cheer-girls, playing with their hair and sitting with their boyfriends, the jocks, who sat with them uncomfortably waiting for the gossip and make-overs to finish. In the other corner were the unsocial kids, the ones who were labelled as weird, I just saw them as unique, they all sit with their notebook drawing and writing creative things without speaking a word. Then, there was my group. The group everyone stayed away from… the ‘druggies’. I wish I wasn’t part of this group but I was, mostly because of my family connections but still, they were the only people I knew in the school. I glanced over to the other side of the courtyard and cringed at the last group in the courtyard. The unmentioned group. I didn’t feel like starting a fight this morning so I quickly looked away and tried to seem interested in my ‘friends’ conversation.

I hated school so much and I couldn’t wait to get out of here. The only reason I even attended my classes was because my stupid probation officer told me that if I didn’t, they’d send me back to juvy.

Personally, I preferred juvy, my parents however, much preferred school. They want me to stay out of trouble but that’s pretty hard when you’re a well-respected member of one of the biggest gangs in the city.

I put my head down and walked away from the group after barely standing with them for five minutes. As I went to leave school I felt someone grab my arm and turned around to see Liam.

“Hey, Niall are you okay? You seem kind of off today…” He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I knew I couldn’t lie to him and tell him I was okay.

I took his hand in mine and led him out of the school and around the corner, once we were there I pulled him into a tight hug, buried my head in his shoulder and started crying.

“I can’t deal with this Liam.” I cried.

“Hey, hey calm down. You’re gonna be okay. Just talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” He whispered quietly in my ear as he gently stroked my hair.

“Okay…” I breathed out. “I was talking to mum and dad casually last night over dinner and mum asked me if I fancied anyone and I told her no like I always do. I tried to get them to drop the subject but they kept pestering me about needing to get a girlfriend soon because I’ve never had one and I got really frustrated and just screamed at them that maybe I didn’t like girls! They both got so angry. This wasn’t how I wanted to come out to them. I wanted it to be more special, I wanted to be sure they were ready and be ready myself but I just got so caught up and-” I started shaking, unable to finish my sentence.

“Niall… Niall, look at me.” He pulled away from me and cupped my face to so that I would look at him.

“You’re going to get through this okay? We’re going to get through this. Your ‘rents will come around, I know they will. You just need to give them some time and them sit down and talk to them about everything, okay?”

I looked him in the eye and nodded, not trusting my voice after my breakdown. I loved Liam, not in that way, but like a brother. He always knew how to make everything seem okay. Even if it wasn’t… and in this case, I knew it wouldn’t be.

I hugged him again before pulling away and letting him lead me back into the school grounds. As the bell for first period sounded Liam and I went our separate way to go to class. I slowly walked down the hallway, not paying attention to everything going on around me. As I walked around the corner I ran straight into someone. I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, my breath hitched in my throat. The mysterious eyes stared down at me, partially hidden by a mess of dark brown curls. As I moved my gaze down, I admired the body of the boy in front of me. A dark t-shirt hanging over his broad shoulders with black skinny jeans hugging his never ending legs. I took a step back to full take in the beautiful boy in front of me and gasped. Standing in front of me was the heir to the Styles Gang. Harry Edward Styles.

“Well, well… If it isn’t Mr. Niall Horan. You sir should watch where you walk.” He spat at me harshly.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed. I was really getting sick of his smartass comments and ‘too cool’ persona. I heard the second bell ring, signaling that we should be in class but I ignored it. There was no way I was backing down from this.

“Oh I’m so sorry Mr. Styles. I really didn’t meant to run into you, I was just too caught up in thought about some silly gang who managed to get busted doing one of their drug deals? Hmm, who was that again…? Oh wait, I believe that was you Mr. Styles.” I responded with equal harshness and sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIALL’S P.O.V**  
I saw the anger flash through Harry’s eyes, and I could tell this was going to get out of hand quickly. It wasn’t that I was afraid of the conflict, no, I was quite happy to throw a punch, it was just I didn’t really feel like starting a fight today. I looked up at Harry once again, meeting his gaze, then rolled my eyes and went to walk around to him to go to my class.

As I went to walk away I heard a voice yelling. A voice I knew all too well, Mr. Bowers, the school detention coordinator. I didn’t feel like getting in trouble today either so I just continued on my way past Harry, roughly barging shoulders as I left.

I didn’t think getting to class late was going to be a problem, so instead of heading straight there I went to the bathrooms. I don’t know why but I suddenly felt overwhelmingly emotional. I walked over to the basins and leant all my weight against them. I hugged myself tightly as I felt my eyes start to sting. What is going on? This isn’t like me, I’m strong. I don’t let my emotions get the best of me. But here I was, having a complete breakdown in the school bathrooms.

It took about ten minutes to calm myself down and make myself look presentable again. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I walked out of the bathrooms and headed to my english class confidently.

I received an angry glare from my teacher as I entered the classroom, but once they realized it was me, their eyes left mine and looked absolutely anywhere but at me.

“Please just take a seat at the back Mr. Horan.” My teacher said shyly.

“Sure thing Miss.” I smiled mischievously. “Anything for you beautiful.” I winked.

I took my usual seat at the back of the classroom and put my head on the cold desk. I muffled out the teacher’s lecture with my thoughts. I was so angry today and I just didn’t know why? I guess it could be because of everything going on at home right now, not only had I just come out to and been rejected by my parents, but the family businesses were booming right now and there was a lot to be done and covered up, and a lot of money to make. Thinking about it now, I probably should’ve skipped school just to run over some of the deals I’ve organised recently but oh well. Wait, what if I don’t even get to do the deals anymore?! What if my dad disowns me, kicks me out of the family, or the mob… what would I do with my life? Where would I live? Who would I have to support me? I started to panic, taking in deep breaths and letting them out as shaky sighs.

I calmed myself down and looked up, just to check I wasn't missing anything too important in class. After I was sure I wasn't, I put my head back down and went back to my thoughts. I started to think about this morning; when I had run into Harry. He looked so beautifu- _stop it! You can’t think of him like that okay? Anyone but him! You just can’t!_ I mentally slapped myself, how could I even think that?!

I heard the bell for second period ring. I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed my chair back so I could get up. I started to head out of the classroom when I heard my name being called.

“Mr. Horan…” My teacher called quietly.

I turned around to face her. She was leaning on her desk in what I presume was supposed to be a ‘seductive’ manner. She had unbuttoned her shirt so it was almost showing off her bra. I rolled my eyes at how desperate she was… did she really think I’d go for her? After taking a moment to decide whether I should stay or not, I decided it would be fun to mess with her head a bit.

“Yes Miss?” I replied, biting my lip and slowly making my way over to her.

I placed my hands on her hips and positioned myself in the ‘V’ that her legs formed. I leaned my head down to rest on her shoulder, breathing hotly in her ear and down her neck. I smirked as I felt her shudder. I brushed my lips against her ear lobe and slowly moved my mouth to her jaw line. She grabbed my head and pulled me into a desperate kiss. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips into mine. I had to put all my thoughts into holding back a laugh. She was so needy. I trailed kisses down her neck then pulled away, she looked at me with lust filled eyes before her lips met my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I was starting to feel a little excited so I pulled away.

My teacher gasped, panting heavily. I turned and began to make my way to the door to leave.

“Mr. Horan, don’t go so soon?!” She said breathlessly before winking at me. God she was gross…

“Sorry Miss, I really have to get going, but thanks,” I said pushing down the handle on the door before pausing. “Oh and Miss… try not to seem so needy, it’s kind of pathetic!” I laughed loudly and left the room, taking one last glance at my teacher sitting there breathless and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for 102 reads and 4 kudos plus a bookmark!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the point of view change for this chapter.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

I walked around the corner and ran fair into someone. I looked down to see none other than _the_ Niall Horan. _Ugh shoot me now!_ He stood there just staring and it was starting to make me uncomfortable, however, I took the opportunity to study him. His blonde hair was quiffed up and his white t-shirt hugged his toned torso perfectly. I moved my gaze up, taking in his soft features. His eyes were piercing. _EW stop! This is your biggest rival here Styles._

“Well, well… if it isn’t Mr. Niall Horan. You sir should watch where you walk.” I said, it came out a little ruder than expected but oh well.

He took a step back, looking me hard in the eye.

“Oh I’m so sorry Mr. Styles. I really didn’t mean to run into you, I was just too caught up in thought about some silly gang who managed to get busted doing one of their drug deals?! Hmm, who was that again…? Oh wait, I believe that was you Mr. Styles.” He spat back, smirking to himself.

My blood boiled and I clenched my fists. How dare he mock mine and my family’s work! No way, he has no right. Just as I was about to throw a punch he rolled his eyes and walked away, being sure to barge me with his shoulder on his way through.

SHIT… Tingles. That’s what I felt when he touched me… No not again! I thought I’d gotten over this.

_FLASHBACK (start of the year)_

_I was sitting in class glaring at the beautiful boy I knew I should hate. Why does he have to be a Horan? Life would be so much simpler if he wasn’t… well, and if he was a girl. I knew my parents would never accept me as gay, they just wouldn’t allow it._

_“Oi Liam! Stop it!” I heard his voice yell out. It made me shiver._

_The bell rang out through the classroom so I collected my things and headed towards the exit. Niall and I both reached the door at the same time, I flicked my head toward the door signaling for him to go first._

_“Thanks Harry.” He said with a sincere smile on his face._

_I felt myself blush, not only because he smiled so sweetly, but because he called me Harry not Mr. Styles or some other stupid name. I smiled back. All I could think about was his smile. His voice. Him._ No! This has to stop!

_My smile dropped and I angrily followed him out the door, then out of school, skipping the rest of the day. I got to my car and decided I needed a drink, so I headed to a bar to drink away my problem and find some chick to drunkenly hook up with._

_END FLASHBACK_

I growled to myself, just thinking about him made me angry.

“Hey kid!” I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see Mr. Bower, _great_. He froze when he noticed it was me, slowing down his steps and visibly gulping.

“M-Mr. Styles,” he stuttered.

“Oh, Mr. Bower, how lovely to see you.” I smiled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You should be in class Harry.”

I laughed in response, patting his shoulder and walking down the corridor and out of school.

 

I decided to skip for the rest of the day, I went shopping instead. I bought some new clothes, a new guitar even though I can’t play, and then went looking for a new car. I didn’t really need new one, my father had recently bought me a new Mercedes CLA Untamed but I didn’t really fancy it that much. After a few hours I checked my phone and realized it was only 2pm, may as well go back to school for last period. It was history class, which happened to be my favourite and best subject. I got to school at about 2:30pm and headed straight to class. I walked in to see an unfamiliar teacher at the front of the room, _I really hope we don’t have a new teacher._

Students started to file in, luckily no one chose to sit next to me. I really just wanted to have this class time to myself. I sighed in relief as my actual teacher came into the room.

“Okay class settle down! This term we are going to be focusing on literature in history, so writers. The topics we will cover include: famous writers and musicians, popular scripts and stories and, music and poetry.”

I smiled to myself, I knew this was going to be a good topic to do and I also knew I was going to be a topic I was good at.

Everyone in the class seemed excited about the new topic and it started getting louder and rowdier in the classroom. After several failed attempts to quiet us down my teacher snapped.

“I’ve had enough!” She shouted angrily, slamming her books down on the table. “Seeing as you lot can’t seem to control yourselves and behave, I guess I’ll have to put you in a seating plan.” She looked around the room, obviously trying to decide what order to put us in.

“Okay, so starting with this seat then moving around the room, when your name is called please move to the next vacant seat in order!” She pointed to the first desk in the room and started calling names and students hesitantly moved to the seats as they were told.

There were only a few empty desks left, some in the row and then two twin desks at the back of the room and I happily accepted that that’s where I would be.

“Miss Darwin, Mr. Beales, Miss Corby, and Mr. Devine…” I froze as she called out the names, two seats left, and two people left. _Oh God, please no!_

“And at the twin desk at the back I would like Mr. Horan and finally Mr. Styles.” He finished.

 

The whole class broke into a hushed gossip, obviously talking about the fact that Niall and I were seated together but I ignored them. All I could do was stare in shock at the blue eyed boy, who I knew would be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who is reading and enjoying this so far, updates will definitely be more frequent now!! Thanks gain and any feedback - good or bad is greatly appreciated! xox


	4. Chapter 4

**NIALL’S P.O.V**

“And at the twin desk at the back I would like Mr. Horan and finally Mr. Styles.”

I froze. No this couldn’t be happening. I could hear everyone around me whispering. I looked back at Harry to see him staring at me with a blank expression on his face, his eyes full of emotions I couldn’t read. I couldn’t believe this was happening! I was going to have to sit with him for this term and I really didn’t think I could do that.

I sighed loudly and dropped my shoulders, slowly moving to my assigned seat and sitting down, putting my head on the table and trying to drown out everything going on around me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chair legs being scraped across the floor. I picked my head up off the desk and was met with a pair of curious green eyes. We stared, almost as if we were studying each other. An awkward cough pulled us out of our trance and I looked down quickly, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

“Niall…”

I need to stop thinking about him! Now I’m even imagining his voice. I wonder what it would sound like moaning my- oh my god-

“NIALL!”

“Sorry what?” I blinked, slowly realizing I had zoned out and wasn’t imagining him saying my name.

“Um… uh well I was um just wondering if um I could maybe borrow a pen.” He spoke quietly and sounded nervous.

“Yeah sure.” I smiled awkwardly before reaching into my bag to retrieve a pen.

My teacher started the lesson, teaching about something I didn’t really care about. The class chattered quietly while Harry and I sat in silence.

He really is good looking, his dark curls just look touchable and perfectly contrast his ivory complexion. I wonder what he would look like with a tan. Good. The answer is good.

“Okay assignment time.” My teacher called. “This term’s assignment is going to be done in pairs or groups of three. You will be given a significant person from sometime throughout history. Obviously it will relate to the topic we are currently studying, which is literature and writing. You will have to choose one of their popular pieces of work and write a review on it individually. You will also have to write a one thousand word analysis and as a group you will have to write about how it relates to life now, or how similar problems could occur in today’s society  _and_  if you’ve ever faced anything similar to what they’ve written about.”

This actually sounded like a pretty good assignment. I looked around the room, tossing up who to group with. I could pair with Josh but then I’d have to do  _all_  the work! I could pair is Stacey, she’s very smart.

“Wait!” The teacher yelled over the sound of muttering students. “I’m not done, so keep paying attention please. Okay. Now, you and your group will also have to present your findings and work to the class in a 10 minute presentation. And… before you all get to excited, I will be choosing the groups.”

The whole class chorused a groan. Why couldn’t she just let us be with our friends?! She started calling the groups and I mentally began to panic. She hadn’t put Harry or me in a group yet. She wouldn’t… I can’t handle this happening again! Is this teacher really that dumb?

“And doing the very famous William Shakespeare we will have… Miss Corby, Mr. Horan and Mr. Styles.”

**HARRY’S P.O.V**

My heart literally stopped. My hands started to shake a little and my breathing sped up. Not again! First I get seated next to him and then I have to do my project with him! I cannot deal with this.

“But Mrs. Richards, I’m moving out of town at the end of the week.” Amaya (Corby) spoke.

“Oh Miss Corby that’s quite alright. Mr. Horan and Mr. Styles will just have to work as a pair.” My teacher replied.

I sighed heavily knowing how stubborn my teacher is, there was no way she would let us change partners.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever. Mrs. Richards stood at the front of the room rambling about something to do with the assignment. I wasn’t listening though; the only thing I could think about was Niall. His perfect blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. I would have to work with him in and out of school to get all the work done on this assignment and get a good grade. I smiled to myself, thinking about one on one time with him. Maybe he’d learn to not hate me. Maybe one day he’d like me the way I like him.  _Woah slow down there Mr. Hopeful!_  Although all these thoughts made me undeniably happy, one thing was bugging me. One major flaw in my plan. Our families. The rival gangs. They would never allow us to spend time together, even if it was for school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates aren't that frequent, I do try but sometimes I just struggle with time! Thanks to everyone who reads this story and likes it, also I really appreciate the comments and kudos!!! Thankyou lovelies! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Niall’s P.O.V**

The bell for the end of the day sounded and I let out a happy sigh of relief. I finally get to go home and relax! Well for a little bit at least… I have a job to do tonight.

I quickly made my way home, eager to take a nap before ‘work’. I got to my front door and knocked loudly, calling to my mum to come and unlock to the door for me. I heard the shuffling of feet coming from the other side of the door. The lock clicked and my mum opened the door. She smiled widely at me and pulled me into a big hug. I hugged her back tightly. This is unusual… I pulled away slowly and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey mum, what’s up?” I smiled

“Niall, I’m just so proud of you!” She replied with tears in her eyes.

“Thanks mum. Is everything okay?”

She slowly shook her head, her smiling turning into trembling lips.

“Mum…” I started, but she shushed me and brought me into the dining room where my dad was waiting at the dinner table. I gulped.

“Honey we need to talk to you.” Both of them had sympathetic looks on their faces but disappointment and confusion in their eyes.

“What’s going on?” I questioned nervously.

“Son…” My father spoke. “We love you, you know that. And you do so much for the business, but we need you to understand something… the stunt you pulled last night about being… well,  _gay_  was not acceptable. I need you to tell me right now, why would you say something so ridiculous?” He had a pleading look in his eyes and I realized that they really hadn’t believed me last night.

“Mum… Dad…” I paused and took in a deep breath. This was it. “I meant what I said last night. It wasn’t a  _stunt_ or a joke, I was being honest. I’m gay. I don’t like girls. I’m sorry if that disappoints you but I would really appreciate your sup-” I was cut off by a sharp paining shooting through my cheek.

“BOBBY!” My mother yelled.

Then I realized what had just happened. My dad had hit me. I can’t say I was used to it, but I should’ve seen it coming it does happen occasionally.

“Niall!” Two strong hands cupped my face. “Niall, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I don’t know what came over me!”

I held my hand up to tell him to stop. “Dad its fine. You didn’t mean to, I get it.” I said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

“Ni, we fully support you but you need to understand that it’s going to take a while for us to be fully okay with this.” My mother spoke softly.

I nodded slowly, blinking back tears. I knew they were disappointed in me for being gay but I can’t change.

I hugged them both briefly before quickly making my way upstairs. I walked into my room and stripped off to my boxers. I walked into my bathroom and splashed my face with water, the coolness felt relieving against my red and puffy eyes.

I crawled into my bed and set my alarm for three hours from now. I pulled my duna up to my chin and felt my eyes flutter shut before I fell asleep.

\--

_His knuckles brushed against mine before he entwined our fingers. I rolled over on the grass and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful._

_He pulled our interlinked hands up to his lips and kissed my thumb gently._

_“Niall, tonight has been so perfect.”_

_“It really has.” I smiled back. “I wish we could do this during the day and in town I hate having to hide Harry.”_

_“I know baby, I know.” He replied before he kissed me passionately._

_I pulled away to catch my breath before pulling him into another kiss. He slowly moved so he was lying on his back, pulling my over him so I was straddling his waist._

_“I love you.” He mumbled against my lips._

_I pulled away slowly, looking him in the eye again. “I love you too.”_

_This time he kissed me more forcefully. Things began to get heated as my hand started roaming up and down his torso, going dangerously low. He slowly pushed his hips up into mine, and I rocked mine down in response. He moaned into my mouth and moved his hands down to my bum. I moved my hand down between us and squeezed his crotch lightly._

_“Ni-Niall pleas-”_

I shot up in my bed. My breathing was quick and unsteady and I was cover in sweat. I shifted slightly and moaned because, oh god the friction was good. I moved my hand over down and started palming myself. Just as I finished my alarm went off. I jumped, startled by the loud noise in the otherwise silent room.

I slowly got out of bed and had a quick shower, dressing myself in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a maroon beanie tried to forget about my dream but I couldn’t.  _Did I love Harry?_  I sighed and looked in the mirror one last time.

 

“Time for work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one? :L


	6. Chapter 6

**NIALL’S P.O.V**

I walked out my front door, ignoring my parents as they called out to me. The streets were dark and empty. I knew where I was going, this was a big deal for me and it was going to make me a fair bit of money, I hoped it would anyway. I turned a corner and walked half way up the street before coming to a black door which led me into the dark and dirty club I was looking for. I’d been here many times before but that didn’t mean I liked it; the club itself probably had a lot of potential, but the people who occupied it, ruined it.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. I don’t really drink that much but I will on the odd occasion… like when I’m sitting alone at a bar waiting for a stranger. As I sat at the bar and waited for my clients I couldn’t help but think about Harry and my dream. Just as I was starting to think about all the dirty details I felt someone tap my shoulder.

“Mr. Horan?” The bulky man asked.

He was a big man, which made me almost laugh because he has the voice of a fourteen year old girl. He was probably just over 6ft and well-built with greasy shoulder length hair and a beard. The man standing next to him was the complete opposite; he was quite short with a small frame, with side swept hair and wearing a navy suit. They were definitely an odd pair.

“Please, call me Niall.” I smiled politely.

“I’m Marcus and this is John.” He says, gesturing to himself and then to the smaller man beside him.

“So…” He paused and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Should we get down to business then?”

I laughed, he’s clearly never done this before.

“Sure thing mate, follow me!” I said back before walking toward to back of the club.

I pushed open the heavy red fire escape door and held it open while the two men passed through. I led them into the alley way behind the club, typical I know but it’s the easiest place to not get caught doing this kind of thing. There was a couple leaning on a wall kissing like there was no tomorrow and I couldn’t help but wonder why they would want to be doing that here, in a dirty back alley. I didn’t really want to interrupt but I really needed them to leave, so I slowly and hesitantly made my way over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

“Excuse me?” I spoke softly. The girl turned around and if looks could kill, I’d be long gone.

“Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” The boy asks, clearly pissed off.

“I’m sorry… I just thought that maybe you would want to do that somewhere else, like a hotel or something?”

“Fuck paying for a hotel!” She says bluntly.

“Babe, it might be nicer…” The boys says unsurely.

“Here, I’ll even pay!” I offer kindly and somewhat desperately as I pulled out my wallet. I didn’t really want to give them money but I didn’t want them hanging around while I worked either. I handed them a small wad of cash, probably about $300, and sent them on their way.

I turned away from where the couple had been standing and made my way back over to Marcus and John.

“Okay, so how much were you two looking for?” I asked.

“How much can five grand get us?” John asked nonchalantly.

“F-five grand… As in $5000?” I stuttered, obviously shocked. I knew these people were looking for a lot but not that much!

“Yes?”

“Um, well okay… I’ll have to take you to the van but I walked so…” I trailed off.

“We can take you.” They chorused.

I knew it was unprofessional to take them to a van with hundreds of thouStyles of dollars’ worth of drugs in it but we move the van around all the time so it didn’t matter all that much.

I slowly nodded my head before signaling for them to lead the way. Once we got to their car, which was a banged up little thing, I gave them directions to an old warehouse car park where we were currently keeping the van. Once there, I led them to the van and went through the usual drill.

“Wait, so what were you looking for again?”

“A little bit and this and a little of that.”

I nodded and went back to sorting out what they wanted. They paid in cash and thanked me before hugging me and leaving. It was unusual for me to have clients be so close and friendly but I accepted it.

I hung around for a little bit after they left, tidying up the van and making sure things were organised before starting the 30 minute walk home.

About half way home I heard whispering voices behind me and quick footsteps. I wasn’t scared, but I didn’t feel like getting mugged either so I picked up my pace and little bit and turned down the alley way that led me to my street. I hoped that turning the corner would mean I lost the people who seemed to be following me. No such luck.

“Oi Horan!” One of them called.

_Oh great._  I turned around and found myself face to face with Louis Tomlinson, a member or ‘accomplice’ of the Styles Gang. I could also see two other figures standing further back in the shadows. I couldn’t see their faces but I could tell by the body shape that one of them was Harry, and I presumed the other was their other friend, Zayn Malik.

“We’ve got a bone to pick with you Niall.” Louis said slowly, menacingly.

“Yeah, we do,” Zayn added, I couldn’t help but notice Harry stayed quiet.

“Oh yeah Louis? And what would that  _bone_ be?” I sneered.

“That  _bone_  would be that you seem to feel the need to rub our little bust in our faces.” Zayn spat, taking another step toward me.

Still Harry didn’t move, he just watched on.

“Sorry I wasn’t aware your name was Louis.”

With that I felt a fist collide with my right cheek, and then my left, and then again and again. I finally pulled myself together and started punching back. Even though there was two of them, I was doing pretty well to keep them off me and stop them from doing too much harm.

“Haz, c’mon! Give us a hand!” Louis yelled.

“No! This is something you wanted to do…” Harry spoke quietly.

I stopped fighting for a moment, taken back by his response. However, that split second was enough for the other two to have me on the ground clutching my stomach. They started really beating me then; receiving multiple blows to my ribs, stomach and even my head. After a while they both stopped.

“Alright I think he’s learned his lesson Z.” Louis puffed out.

“Yeah… Yeah alright.”

I didn’t even try to get up when I heard them walking away from my aching body.

“Fuck, you done now?” Harry sighed.

“Yeah we’re good now.” Louis laughed. “Let’s head.”

“You guys go ahead. I’ve got some stuff I need to do.” I heard Harry say.

The three said their goodbyes and left. I tried to roll onto my side but sharp pains shot up my body so I groaned and rolled back onto my back.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I panicked slightly, but relaxed when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal style. I tried to open my eyes to see the person but my head was pounding and I just couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and his voice cracked.

“H-Har… Ugh.” I groaned clutching my stomach again.

I heard a car door opening and felt myself being put down and buckled it. Harry brought his hand to my face and his thumb stroked my cheek.

“I really should’ve stopped them. I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

He walked around to his side of the car after shutting my door. He got in the car and reached over and grabbed my hand, and that’s the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**HARRY’S P.O.V**

I just stood there like a coward and let Louis and Zayn have their way, I knew that if they didn’t stop soon then this was going to become much more serious than it already was or needed to be; much to my relief they let up and agreed that they’d done enough.

“Fuck, you done now?” I sighed.

Louis started laughing. “Yeah we’re good now. Let’s head.”

I told them to go ahead and that I had some stuff I needed to do and hoped like hell they wouldn’t question me, thankfully they didn’t. They simply said goodbye and left.

I walked slowly behind them, heading to my car so it looked like I was leaving. Once they had both driven off I got out of my car and headed back to where Niall was left lying on the ground, trying to roll over and groaning in pain.

I approached him slowly, being careful not to startle the injured boy. I knelt down beside him and struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes because of how beaten he was. I really didn’t think they’d gotten him this bad, apparently I was wrong. I wrapped my arms around the smaller boy and carefully picked him up. I looked down at his face, his eyes fluttered but didn’t open.

“I’m so sorry.” I croaked, close to tears again.  _I can’t believe I let this happen._

He started to say my name but cut himself off with a strangled sound and grabbed at his stomach.

I took him to my car and strapped him in the passenger seat. I brought my hand up and gently stroked my thumb over his bruised cheek. He leaned into the touch and my heart swelled.  _God he’s perfect, even like this… No Harry stop!_

“I really should’ve stopped them.” I muttered under my breath.

I moved back and shut the car door before walking around and getting in the driver’s side. Once I had pulled my seatbelt on I leant across to hold Niall’s hand. His breathing had evened out and I presumed he had passed out. I brought our joined hands up to my lips and kissed his knuckles softly. I wasn’t really sure what to do with him. I couldn’t take him back to my place because I shared my house with Louis and my parents lived just down the road; and I couldn’t take him to the hospital. Firstly because I didn’t have the heart to just dump him there and leave, and secondly because if I stayed the hospital would want my details and the whole city knows that Styles’ and Horan’s do not associate.

I drove aimlessly for about 30 minutes until an idea hit me. I pulled a U-turn at a set of traffic lights and pushed my foot on the accelerator a little harder. Niall still hadn’t woken up and I was getting more and more concerned with every passing minute.

I pulled into a street that looked a lot like my own. Lots of two-story houses and near mansions. I drove right down to the end of the street and pulled into the drive way of a house with gold lettering on the mail-box and above the doorway that read ‘Payne’.

I carried Niall up to the front door and struggled to ring the doorbell. I gave up after several attempts and ended up using my foot to kick the door to knock. After a few minutes I heard the lock clicking. I really hoped his parents didn’t answer. That wouldn’t go down well at all. Much to my relief Liam answered.

“Harry?” He asked, the confusion and shock clear in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

Then he looked down and to the beaten boy in my arms and his eyes went wider and he took a step forward, reaching his arms out to take Niall from me. I tightened my hold on him and took a protective step back.

“Harry…” He said again, warningly this time.

“I didn’t do this! I swear!” I rushed out. “I just need you to fix him up for me, make sure he’s okay and stuff. Please.”

“Of course I will he’s my best friend you dick!” Liam said harshly before softening his voice. “Why’d you bring him here, like why would you care how he turned out? And also… how  _did_  you find him Harry?” Liam asked.

“I was there when it happened. I wasn’t part of it though, I promise! It was Louis and Zayn!” I rambled, avoiding his first question.

“That’s good to know I guess… Still leaves me wondering why you didn’t just leave him there though? I presume your friends don’t know you went back for him. Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did, but why?

I growled in frustration and ran my hand over my face and through my hair.  _Why can’t he just drop it already?!_

“Liam please. I really need to go and you need to get Niall inside… Please just stop asking questions and pretend I was ever here?” I begged, sounding more desperate than I would have liked.

“Yeah okay Harry. Just go and we’ll pretend you were never here.” He sighed and I swear I almost hugged him.

“Thankyou so much Liam! Okay, well… I’ll see you around I guess. Cya!” I called as I waved and made my way back to my car.

When I got home I went straight to bed. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep but I couldn’t. I just have 2 pesky thought that were continuously running through my mind.

_Is Niall okay?_

And

 

_How do I tell him how I feel?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted of wattpad as well! I don't know if anyone will actually like the story line but I love writing so I don't really mind :)


End file.
